Why Faeries Live in Faerieland
by Trunks's-Guardian-Angel
Summary: ever wonder why the Faeries have to live so far up in the clouds? let me tell you why, and let me tell you... it's not a pretty, pink, fluffy Faerietale.


If I'd have owned Neopets, I'd be in a much better position than this.

****

**Why Faeries Live in Faerie land...******

"Hey, that's cheating!"

"No it isn't, I just happened to go first!"

"Na uh!"

"AH ha!"

"Na uh!"

"Ah ha!"

"Children, please!"

Came out the mother of the two children, two Chia twins, the boy named Michel and the girl Michelle.

"It's past your bedtime, come on in."

"But mom..."

Both children whined.

"No no no, you'll be late for school. Now go to bed and enough with those video games!"

Both Chias unwillingly left the game console and went to brush their teeth.

"Hey mom, what bedtime story will you tell us today?"

"How about one of the books your father bought in the Lost Desert? You like those stories."

"Those stories are boring!"

Complained Michel.

"You read them to us a thousand times!"

"Yeah! Why don't you read us a Faerie tale, mother?"

Suggested Michelle. Their mother's face lit up as she sat on the chair that stood between the twins' beds.

"I know of a Faerie Tale. But you won't find that one in any book of Faerie Tale... since this one is the very reality of what happened. Of why Faeries live in Faerieland."

Both Chias seemed to be mesmerized by their mother's speech.

"Go on, mother."

"Yeah, mom, we wanna hear it before we go to sleep."

"Oh, goodness. You're right. It's late, I should..."

"NOOO!"

Both Chias grabbed their mother and looked at her as pleadingly as they could.

"Please mother?"

"Yeah, mom, now we couldn't possibly fall asleep! Tell us the stories!"

"All right. Like most stories do, it began on a sunny day, full of hopes..."

Faerin, a Fire Faerie, was sitting in her room, grooming her hair when her sisters came in, all Fire Faeries.

"Good afternoon, sisters!"

Faerin beamed at them, but they chose to ignore her.

"How rude!"

Said Michelle.

But Faerin was used to such reactions, or lack therefore, from her sisters. She was different. While other Fire Faeries chose to play sports with their fellow Neopians, she chose to be different. True, those were more gentle sports, such as card games, The Wheel Of Excitement, which then resided in Neopia Central, and other sports which didn't include getting messy or hurt. After all, they were Faeries.

"So why was Faerin different, mother?"

"Yeah, mom. Why did her sister shut her off?"

"Patience, children. You don't want me to ruin the story, now do you?

Both Chias sat down and their mother continued.

But Faerin chose not to be like her sister. Far gentler by nature and physical conditions, Faerin chose to spend more time with her cousins, the Earth and Air Faeries. This, of course, caused much commotion among her sister.

"Look at her. You might think she was better than us, or something."

"I heard her once saying to Earthina, that Earth Faerie friend of hers, that she wished she was born an Earth Faerie instead of Fire."

"The nerve of her!"

Those were the usual conversations that her Faerin's sisters had when she was around and in hearing range. And, Faerin was sure of it, whenever they could.

So after several years of suffering indifference from her sister, Faerin learned to be indifferent herself.

"The poor Faerie!" Michelle gasped.

"Those mean Fire Faeries!" Michel punched the side of his bed then held his arm in pain.

So day after day, while her sisters roamed the plains of Neopia with their naughty friends, doing things most Faeries would be ashamed of the tomboyish ness in them, Faerin sat with Mattilda, her best friend. An Earth Faerie.

"I don't know how much more I can take, Matti. They keep on with it each and everyday. I hear them in my dreams!!!"

Mattilda tried her best to comfort her friend.

"Have you tried to speak to the Faerie Queen? I heard she was very wise and compassionate. Maybe..."

Faerin pushed her away.

"It won't work. They'll be nice and all when someone's there, but when we'll be alone they'll keep mock me and tell things about me. It won't change them, and it certainly won't change me!"

Mattilda was at a lost for words. Sure, her sisters weren't perfect, but they never made her cry.

"I know it's not permanent, but for what it's worth... you could stay with my sisters and I for a while."

Faerin stopped crying and looked at her friend.

"I know you love the land, and we're planning this big festival and celebrations. I know you'll love it!"

Mattilda smiled. Faerin seemed to have made up her mind.

"And then what? And then what?"

"Did she become an Earth Faerie? Did her sisters leave her alone?"

"Children! One more intrusion and you'll go to sleep not knowing the end!"

"Go on, mother."

"We'll be quiet from now on, mom."

"Thank you. Now where was I? Oh, yes..."

So that very night, Faerin went to her house, all joy and happiness that she had such a reliable friend that cared so much for her.

It was late when Faerin came home, but nonetheless, her sisters were still awake.

"Look who's back!"

Shocked by her sister's approach to her, Faerin stopped on her tracks.

"You... you're talking to me?"

"NO, I started a conversation with the other Fire Faerie that came through the door. Of course I'm talking to you, Faerin!"

"Why would you be worried about me? I'm the outcast, right? The Fire Faerie who wished to be born an Earth Faerie. What's to you and me?"

"All we wanted to do was know where you were, we were worried sick about you!"

"Well, it's about time, but guess what? It's too late! I'm moving in with Mattilda and that's final!"

Not giving her sisters any time to recover, Faerin stormed to her room and started packing everything she could get into her bag.

"Faerin?"

One of her sisters asked as she entered the bedroom. All of Faerin's stuff were missing, all other than a picture that stood on Faerin's former nightstand. The Fire Faerie approached it, picked it up, and sat on Faerin's bed, crying.

"What happened?"

The Faerie showed the photo to her sisters. It was a photo of them all, with Mattilda as well. One of the only times Faerin was happy with her sisters around.

"We've treated her like trash..."

"It's about time they realized it!"

"Yeah, those... those... MEANIES!!!"

The next month was like a dream come true for Faerin. She spent it, sunrise to sunset, with the person she wished was her real sister.

The time came for the end of the festival, and all of the Earth Faeries, including Mattilda, were busy with their spells.

"Can I help? Please? Tell me what to do!"

Faerin was buzzing around Mattilda like a bee around a flower. All the other Earth Faeries looked amazed at this weird Fire Faerie, but knew of her friendship with Mattilda, so they quickly returned to their business.

"For the tenth time, Faerin, you can't help until the fire works. You ARE, after all, a FIRE Faerie."

"No, really! I learned some new Earth spells! I know that this time I can do it! Here, let me show you!"

Faerin aimed her magic at a gigantic flower Mattilda had spent the last several months on creating.

"Faerin, don't you even JOKE about spelling THAT flower!"

"No, really! All it needs is a simple spell to give it more color, and there!"

"Faerin, no!"

Before Mattilda could react, Faerin cast the Earth spell, but instead of giving it the color it was meant to receive, Faerin released a Fire spell on the flower, reducing it to ashes.

"Eh, he he, oops?"

Faerin looked at Mattilda with a dumb smile on her lips. Mattilda knelt beside the ashes of her once glorious work, and started sobbing out loud.

"It wasn't my fault, I'm a FIRE Faerie, you never should have let me get NEAR it and..."

"I DIDN'T, YOU GOT HERE ON YOUR OWN!"

Faerin was taken aback. Never before had Matti yelled at her. Being an Earth Faerie, she was calm relaxed. At that moment, Faerin couldn't help but think that she herself WAS an Earth Faerie. And that Matti was meant to be the Fire Faerie she failed to be.

"Woah, Matti, calm down before..."

"Calm down? CALM DOWN?!?!?! MONTHS OF HARD WORK, NOT TO MENTION HEALTH AND MAGIC, GONE TO WASTE IN A MERE INSTANT, AND YOU'RE TELLING ME TO CALM DOWN?!"

All of the other Earth Faeries stood next to them, or knelt down next to the ruined plant, trying to save what they could out of Mattilda's hard work.

"I... I didn't mean to..."

"YOU'RE A FIRE FAERIE, FOR OUR QUEEN'S SAKE, WHAT MADE YOU THINK YOU COULD USE EARTH MAGIC?!?!"

"You told me I could use 'em!"

"AFTER MONTHS ON MONTHS OF PRACTICE, YES! NOT IN THE HEAT OF THE MOMENT!"

Faerin seemed as though she was going to join the crying. Mattilda sensed her pain and calmed down as much as she could.

"All, I'm saying is..."

"Is that I'm useless. A klutz, a pain, someone worthless."

As much as Mattilda loved her friend, she was too mad at her at the moment to say other wise.

"I see. Well, I'll just leave you greater beings be."

Faerin left the place with tears stinging her eyes. However, Fire Faeries don't cry. She never had for her sisters, why should she for her best friend?

"That's... -sob- THAT'S SO SAD!!!"

"I never meant for it to happen, I just wanted to help..."

Away from the crowd, Faerin allowed herself to cry.

"Why me?"

"Really, why?"

Startled, Faerin looked around until she spotted a bizarre looking Faerie.

"I, I know what you are! You're a Darkness Faerie! Stay away!"

"Oh no, don't use any EARTH magic on me!"

The Dark Faerie laughed and bitterness started filling Faerin's heart.

"What do YOU know about that?"

"That your 'friend' is just as rotten as your sisters."

Faerin couldn't argue. The Dark Faerie's Darkness began penetrating her heart.

"I know what you're thinking right now. 'She's right. I deserve better than those sisters and a traitor for a friend'. Well, you're right."

Faerin's tears came out openly now. All her sorrow and bitterness and rage over the way her sisters always treated her, the pain of having Matti yell at her, it all came out as she began burning from the inside. 

And in the other side of the meadow, Mattilda knew something was wrong with her friend.

"That's it. It hurts, doesn't it?"

Faerin was burning on the outside as well as on the inside. The pain turned to fire as she lost control over her emotions.

"That's it. Doesn't hurt as much, does it? Well, I'm done here."

The Dark Faerie laughed as she flew away, leaving Faerin to burn. In one last cry of pain, she unleashed her fire and burned her immediate surroundings.

"Mattilda..."

She fell to the floor, charred and in pain.

"FAERIN!!!"

Mattilda ran to her as fast as she could, tears in her eyes. She kneeled next to her friend and hugged her.

"Matti..."

"Don't talk, Faerin. Don't make a sound. A doctor. WE NEED A DOCTOR HERE!"

The Earth Faeries stood helpless. Healing was the Water Faeries' job, not theirs.

"Matti, don't cry. I'm only doing what all the Fire Faeries do when it's their time. Burn."

"It's not your time, Faerin. It's not!"

"Don't worry about me, Matti. I go happy. I know I'm loved"

"Faerin..."

But her friend never answered again. The Dark Faerie's plan worked. Faerin made sure the area was uninhabitable by burning it with a Fire Faerie's last flame.

And ever since that last incident, in order to make sure that no other Faerie will release her powers in such a destructive way, the Faerie Queen has ordered all Faeries to move immediately to Faerieland.

And once every year, around this time, an Earth Faerie comes down to visit the only reminder of that horrible incident- a Firefly tree that stands in the exact spot where Mattilda held Faerin in her last moments.

"NOW to sleep you too!"

The mother said, but both Chias were apparently asleep.

"Oh well."

She closed the door behind her and the twins came to life. They both hurried to the window.

"There's no such thing, mom was making it up, I say!"

"Shhh!"

Michelle silenced Michel and they both looked in awe as a green spark rose to Faerieland from a nearby burnt meadow.

Michel looked in amazement as Michelle went to blow her nose.

"Mom sure knows how to tell 'em."

"Yeah. Good night, Michelle."

"Night, Michel."

And ever since then, that meadow bloomed.


End file.
